Voided(B10UH)
Plot Bryce wakes up in the Null Void on a rock platform. He gets up and looks around. Bryce: Well. I made it here. Hmm..(walks to the edge of the rock) Three Null Guardians rise up from nowhere. Bryce: '''Oh, just you guys.(reaches out to touch one) The Guardian rears back and roars. '''Bryce: Ok that's weird.(turns around and sees Dr. Animo, riding on another guardian) Animo? Animo: I haven't been called by that name in a very long time, and never by the likes of you! Bryce: '''Right.. You don't know me here. Which is weird 'cus this is another dimension altogether. But anyway, why are you here? '''Animo: I should ask you the same question. But I don't really care, au revoir! Animo flys away; the other guardians follow him. Bryce/Big Chill: I wasn't done with you!(transform) Get back here! Big Chill flys after Animo. Theme Song Animo, surrounded by Null Guardians, is flying through the Null Void, Big Chill(Bryce) close on his tail. Animo pulls a gun out of his jacket. Animo: This is my transmodulator, newest form! It alters the target's DNA in various ways! Observe! Animo shoots at one of the guardians. The guardian falls, glowing red, screaming. It rises again, mutated. It has arms, similar to Fourarms, and it's wings are ablaze. The guardian roars in a deep tone. Big Chil: '''Impressive. But not enough. The guardian rams Big Chill. Big Chill goes intangible and flys through the guardian. '''Big Chill: Drop it like it's... cold. Ha ha ha, I crack myself up!(looks around) Wait, where's Animo? End Scene Big Chill(Bryce) flys passed the camera. He sees Dr. Animo flying on a guardian's back. Animo stops and turns around. Big Chill stops about fifty yards from Animo. Big Chill: '''I'm going to give you one chance, land and dismount. '''Animo: '''I don't believe you have any authority over me! So I think I'll just continue on my way.(turns and flys begins flying away) '''Big Chill: I don't think so(shoots ice beam at Animo) The Ice beam hits Animo's mount and he freezes. The guardian falls, screeching. Big Chill flys own and catches Animo. Big Chill: Now then. Tell me where Vilgax is! Animo:''' I have no idea what your talking about. Vilgax and I haven't started an alliance, I don't know where he is. '''Big Chill: I don't want to believe you, but what choice do I have? Big Chill lands on a rock, folds his wings in, and puts Animo down. Animo: I'm confused. Why did you release me?! Big Chill/Bryce: '''Because you're not a threat(revert) I mean, you're in the Null Void. '''Animo: Point taken. May I ask, who are you? Bryce: I'm Bryce Bowman, Omnitrix bearing super hero. I'm not from your universe, but I'm in it now. Animo: So I could presume that you know young Tennyson. Hmm..(shoots Bryce with the transmodulator) Ha! Bryce begins to shift. He glows red and grows. His skin starts turning green and his muscles grow. His eyes become a deep glowing green. Bryce, in a deep voice: Animo! I'm going to get you for this(grabs Animo) Now how 'bout I take this(takes the transmodulator) and get rid of it(throws it) Now you're next(rears back arm to throw) Animo: Wait! I can fix this!(Bryce puts him down) I just need my transmodulator. Bryce's body begins glowing green. The Infinity symbol appears on his left shoulder. Bryce: Animo, you just gave me a new alien form.(reverts)(twists the dial and the hologram of the mutation he was pops up) Abomination. No, Anathema!(twists the dial back down) Infinity:'' New DNA unlocked, Clumbre. Home Planet: Terradino.'' Bryce: This is an actual alien form? Infinity: ''Yes. The transmodulator ray force the unlock.'' A portal opens up behind Bryce. Bryce turns around. Ben comes out of the portal. Ben: Time's up! Did you find him? Bryce: No, but I did find Animo! Ben: He's not that important, we can leave him here. Animo: No! I refuse to stay here any longer! Please, take me to a prison elsewhere. 'Kevin, through the portal: '''Come on! We can't leave it open for long! Bryce handcuffs Animo and they walk through the portal, then it closes ''THE END Aliens Used *Big Chill *Anathema(first apperance) Trivia *This episode wouldn't make any sense whatsoever without reading previous episodes. *Bryce almost names Anathema, Abomniation, but decides it sounds to much like the Marvel villain. Category:Episodes